User blog:Quauntonaut/THIS HAPPENED IN CHATZY LIKE BEAUTIFAL
Jack Rose: (soo...boring...) Frisk kisses Sans on the cheek Sans: (hoW DO WE PUMP THIS UP) Mewtwo: (BY THIS) Sans: zzzz... Mewtwo dumps watr on sins hed Jack Rose: (it would help if lAK DIDN"T LEAVE GOD DAMMIT.) Sans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sans changed name to OOC!Sans OOC!Sans: U FUKINC BITCH OOC!Sans punches Mewtwo. Frisk: ?? OOC!Sans: I'M GOING TO SHIT ON YOUR SHIT OOC!Sans beats Mewtwo up with a bone. OOC!Sans: FUCK YEAH IT'S SHITPOSTING TIME Jack Rose changed name to Godzilla Godzilla: Roar. Godzilla comes out of the ocean OOC!Sans: OOC!Sans: FUCKING FUCK OOC!Sans: I GOT THE SHITFUCKING BLACK TEXT WRONG OOC!Sans: HOW THE MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCK COULD I GET THIS WRONG. Godzilla rampages OOC!Sans: LOUD SKELETON NOISES INTENSIFY Godzilla: (What we need..) Godzilla: (IS BIRD VS CAMEL) OOC!Sans: (YESH) OOC!Sans changed name to Camel Godzilla changed name to Bird Camel: moo Bird: (I don't usually play as bird, by the way) Bird: skree Bird flies around Camel Camel: (me neither) Camel: aaaa Mewtwo: NO Camel tackles Bird. Bird is tackled Bird shoots lasers Camel is fUCKING REKT. Camel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bird flies up and slices camel with wings Mewtwo chomps Bird Bird: Human: Ech. Camel pulls out a pistol and shhots Bird. Bird is chomped Mewtwo changed name to Crocodile Bird is shot Crocodile chomps Bird Bird is eaten Bird ded Bird rip Bird: Human: ECH. Camel: (THIS SIFUCKING AMAZING) Crocodile transforms Bird changed name to Mecha-Bird Crocodile changed name to Interior Crocodile Alligator Mecha-Bird comes in Interior Crocodile Alligator INTERIOR CROCODILE ALLIGATOR (10 hours)YouTube · · 877K · 97%I DRIVE A CHEVROLET MOVIE THEATER Camel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Camel: MOO Mecha-Bird: pewpewpew Mecha-Bird fires lasers Interior Crocodile Alligator hits Camel with tail Camel is fuCKING REKT. Mecha-Bird slices ICA with wings Camel: MOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Camel bleeds a shiton of shit. Camel ded Camel rip Mecha-Bird: skree Mecha-Bird flies up Interior Crocodile Alligator jumps up and falls on Bird Mecha-Bird: ow Mecha-Bird is crushed Mecha-Bird 's energy is at 69% Interior Crocodile Alligator bits Mecha-Bird: owowowowow Mecha-Bird shoots lasers Interior Crocodile Alligator is hi Interior Crocodile Alligator: ((((((((((((((((( Camel changed name to Crawmel Crawmel: CRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLING INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MY SKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mecha-Bird 's head explodes Crawmel: THESE WOUNDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THEY WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NOT HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL Mecha-Bird ded Mecha-Bird rip Interior Crocodile Alligator stabs Crawmel with tail Mecha-Bird changed name to Titenic Titenic sails in the ocean Crawmel: crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Interior Crocodile Alligator: ,, Crawmel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Interior Crocodile Alligator jumps on the titenic Titenic: (I swear, if someone goes Iceberg) Interior Crocodile Alligator bits the people Interior Crocodile Alligator kills the peopel Crawmel bleeds shit. Crawmel changed name to Iceborg Interior Crocodile Alligator: Titenic: ! Interior Crocodile Alligator sees iceborg Titenic: Noooooooooo- Iceborg runs over CROCODEL Titenic crashes into Iceborg Iceborg: UR BISH Titenic is Rekt Iceborg has a psychopatic smile on his face as Titenic crashes Interior Crocodile Alligator attempts to doge Interior Crocodile Alligator falls on iceberg Iceborg: GETTT FUCKING FUCKEDDD Interior Crocodile Alligator: Titenic is sinking Interior Crocodile Alligator: nooo! titenic! Titenic: Rekt.... Interior Crocodile Alligator: TITITITTITITENIC! Interior Crocodile Alligator: the bousiest of beatem! Iceborg stabs Interior Crocodile Alligatur Iceborg: aligrtur Iceborg: poop Iceborg: crocdeil Iceborg: rotweilre Titenic is fucking rekt beyond repair Interior Crocodile Alligator: ahh Iceborg: snowman Titenic sinks Interior Crocodile Alligator bleeds blood Interior Crocodile Alligator blood goes into iceborg Interior Crocodile Alligator makes it a bloodborg Iceborg: YOU FUCKING FUCKS Iceborg: I AM EDGY Iceborg changed name to Bloodburg Bloodburg: SUCK MY DICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Titenic changed name to Gawdzirra Gawdzirra cums out of the ocin Bloodburg: WHAT THE FUCK Bloodburg: WHU R U Gawdzirra: ror Gawdzirra: I am gawdzirra Gawdzirra blasts Bloodburg with atamic heet ray Bloodburg: LOUD FAPPING NOISE OF ICE Gawdzirra: OH GOD Gawdzirra: OH GOD Gawdzirra flips Bloodburg off and walks back into the ocean Interior Crocodile Alligator: ,, Interior Crocodile Alligator: ahhh Interior Crocodile Alligator drowns Interior Crocodile Alligator wait he can breath in water Interior Crocodile Alligator freezes Bloodburg: fuCK Bloodburg stabs ICA Bloodburg: U FUKINC BITCH Gawdzirra comes back otu Gawdzirra: *out Interior Crocodile Alligator transforms Interior Crocodile Alligator changed name to Flying Eggplant Flying Eggplant: Don't forget me Gawdzirra changed name to Cobra Cobra slithers out Cobra: (wait, wait, i've got better) Cobra changed name to Chef Chef comes out Chef: AGH A FLYING EGGPLANT Flying Eggplant poisons Chef Chef: Gah Bloodburg: what tHE FUCAKC Chef grabs Flying Eggplant and makes a meal out of him before dying to poison Chef: (What the hell are we even doing anymore XD) Flying Eggplant: .. Flying Eggplant changed name to your pet dog who ran away your pet dog who ran away: wiif woof Chef ded Chef: (Okay let's stop this and do something serious) Bloodburg changed name to ANNOYING DOG Kratos Aurion joined the chat 9 seconds ago your pet dog who ran away: (kek) Category:Blog posts